For example, in filming and replay (video projection) in the Cinema Scope system using a movie film, the filming is performed with the size in the right-left direction compressed or scaled down into about half of the screen for movie (wide screen) at the time of filming, and the image filmed under compression is enlarged and returned into the original size to be projected as a wide screen movie at the time of replay. The compression of the image at the time of filming and the restoration of the image at the time of replay are performed using a photographing lens and a projection lens for which cylindrical lenses are provided as disclosed in JP H3-25407A.
However, when a plurality of cylindrical lenses are provided, it is necessary to make generatrices of the cylindrical lenses coincide with each other. Hence, an object of the present invention is to provide a circumferential angle adjustment device for a generatrix of a cylindrical lens, which enables generatrices of a plurality of cylindrical lenses coincide with each other.